Sacrifices
by tzmoore
Summary: A group of Konoha nin including Shizune have been ambushed. Will they make it out alive and what happened in the past between Kakashi and Shizune?


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**SACRIFICES**

Four people were rushing through the trees to reach their destination point. All of a sudden the four figures stopped in the middle of a clearing.

They all looked at the person on the other side of the clearing before one of them stepped forward and said "Yakushi Kabuto, you are to come with us to Konoha peacefully where you will be tried for your crimes by the Hokage or we will have to return you by force."

Kabuto let out a chuckle before sizing them up. Kabuto took out four cards from his pocket before channelling chakra into them.

He looked at the first card and said "Mokobi Kotetsu, Jounin of Konoha. High level Ninjutsu and Stealth. Weakness is Taijutsu, with Genjutsu at High Chunnin level.

Kabuto then read out the second card "Hyuga Hei, Chunnin rank but considered High Chunnin Low Jounin level. Strengths are Byakugan and Taijutsu. Weaknesses are has no ability in Ninjutsu.

Kabuto took out the third card and read it "Mitsuko Shinji, Jounin level. Mid to low Jounin level in all fields although is considered a Genjutsu specialist.

Kabuto then read out the last card "Shizune, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. Mid Jounin level and Med nin. Weaknesses are Ninjutsu.

Kabuto than looked at them all before chuckling once again. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers. When he did this five sound nin appeared next to Kabuto while another five appeared behind the Konoha nin.

"What do you have to say now" Kabuto said

All four Konoha nin took a fighting stance and got ready for an attack.

"Apprehend them. I want to have a little fun with them before they die" Kabuto ordered.

Before anyone could move another sound nin appeared out of the ground and stabbed one of the Konoha nin through the arm before doing the same to his other arm. After that the rest of the sound nin surrounded the four Konoha nin.

It was a valiant battle expected of Konoha ninja that had what had been dubbed as the 'will of fire'. Though in the end only three sound nin had been killed before the Konoha ninja were taken down.

Kabuto went up to the first Konoha ninja who had two useless arms and a deep gash on his leg. Kabuto pulled out a kunai and started making little slices on the Konoha ninja's face before stabbing him through the heart.

Kabuto then went up to the second Konoha nin. He had lost both eyes and had lost his right arm. He wouldn't last long so Kabuto just severed the tendons of his heart instantly killing him.

Kabuto walked up to the third Konoha nin to see that he was dead from blood loss.

Kabuto then walked up to the last Konoha nin.

"It's been awhile since we have last met Shizune. How is Tsunade doing?" Said Kabuto amusedly

Shizune looked up at Kabuto. She was injured and had some tendons cut in her arms and legs paralysing them and a deep gash to the head that was bleeding badly. "Go to hell" She said as she spat at his face.

Kabuto wiped his face angrily before giving Shizune a sneer. "I would have made your death quick and fairly painless but now I will make sure you suffer and are begging to be killed before I take your life."

"You will never get the pleasure" Shizune said.

"We will see." He said before turning to the seven sound nin behind him. "Have some fun with her"

As some of the sound nin started walking towards her she tried to move, fear seeping through her.

One of the sound nin reached her and kicked her in the face and said "That's for my brother Konoha nin and now I'm going to get my revenge out of you." He said as he started unbuttoning Shizune's shirt.

Shizune did the only thing she was able to do at the moment. She screamed out for help.

Kabuto watched amused as a second Sound nin knelt next to Shizune and covered her mouth.

Shizune tried to move but couldn't. She felt tears sting her eyes and felt her body shaking in fear.

The first sound nin pulled off her shirt after unbuttoning it and ran his hands over her stomach. Before he could continue upward he fell over dead.

Kabuto looked at the now motionless sound nin to see a kunai stuck in his back. Just then a large killing intent was released freezing most of the sound nin.

Then the second sound nin covering Shizune's mouth had his head removed from his body.

Shizune looked up with her body still shaking to see Kakashi standing their. He looked the same except for the serious expression on his face and the amount of killing intent leaking off him.

Kabuto looked slightly surprised for a second before recovering and saying "Kakashi, you're here at the perfect time. I promised Shizune I would make her suffer before I killed her and what better way to do that then by killing you, the person she loves the most.

Kakashi and Shizune looked at Kabuto in surprise.

Kabuto chuckled before saying "You thought I didn't know what happened between you two when you were younger. Such a sad story. Kakashi never told you why he did what he did, did he?" he said in a mocking tone.

Kakashi frowned and thought back to what had happened while Shizune looked up in confusion.

He had gone to the academy with Shizune. They had been fairly good friends. When Obito had died, she had been there for him, when Rin had died she had been there for him. Kakashi had found himself falling in love with her and he knew she reciprocated the feeling. Until that one fateful night.

**FLASHBACK**

Kakashi and Shizune were going for a walk

Kakashi was still holding off doing what he had to do. He was being hunted down by Iwa and they were looking for any weakness they could exploit in him. He could admit to Shizune he loved her and very well be sending her to her grave because of him. He would make the hard choice for both of them.

"Shizune, there is something I have to tell you" Kakashi said tensely

"What is it Kashi-kun" Shizune asked

"I'm sorry but I don't care about you" Kakashi lied "you were all a bet some people gave me"

When he saw the look on her face he almost stopped what he was doing, but he had to be strong for both of them.

"What do you mean Kashi-kun" Shizune said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said and looked away

Shizune slapped him before running away.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kakashi did it to save your life. There never was a bet, he always loved you but he also knew that Iwa would use you to get to him. So he made the tough choice destroying his own happiness" Kabuto said.

"Is it true" Shizune asked chocking back tears while starting to lose consciousness from the head wound.

Before Kakashi could answer, Kabuto beat him to it "and now that you know I will be happy in the knowledge that you will lose your chance to be with Kakashi twice. I will enjoy watching your misery as Kakashi dies."

With that Kabuto told the seven remaining sound nin to kill Kakashi.

Kakashi made two Kage Bunshin and sent them to attack the sound nin. While the sound nin were occupied he quickly summoned his nin dogs.

"What do you need?" Asked Pakkun

"I need you to take Shizune to Konoha" Kakashi ordered.

"As you wish, Kakashi" Pakkun said before Kakashi put Shizune on one of the bigger dogs and they ran off into the forest to Konoha.

"No Kakashi" Kakashi heard Shizune say weakly before being carried off.

As Kakashi turned back to the sound nin he noticed that his last Kage Bunshin was destroyed.

When he went to attack the sound nin he noticed something strange, he couldn't move his legs. When he looked up he realised why. While he made sure Shizune was safe and was distracted Kabuto had cut the tendons in his legs, paralysing them. He blocked the first kick from a sound nin but without being able to move, the second kick to the head made contact and knocked him unconscious.

**IN KONOHA**

The nin dogs carried Shizune to Konoha and when noticing the guards running in their direction dispelled themselves having used too much chakra getting back to Konoha. The guards quickly took her to the hospital and informed the Hokage.

**IN FOREST-2 WEEKS LATER**

Kakashi awoke from unconsciousness once again to feel his whole body in pain. He tried to move but found himself to tired to do so. When he had first woken Kabuto had taken to torturing him by cutting him. As the days went on Kabuto had taken it up a level to using needles and sticking them in his muscles and burning him. After two weeks he had found no way to escape. He knew he did not have long left. Kabuto would get tired of him soon and would kill him. So when he noticed Kabuto make his first mistake in the two weeks Kakashi knew this would probably be his last chance.

When he woke up he noticed that Kabuto had sent all the ninjas away to do certain tasks. That was Kabuto's mistake. Kakashi had slowly started to gather chakra into his eye. He had to take it slowly or Kabuto would notice.

After 45 minutes Kabuto had come up to him for his daily torture session. He walked up to Kakashi.

"I've always wanted the Sharingan eyes as a trophy. It seems now I will get one" Kabuto said as he pulled out a knife.

As Kabuto lifted Kakashi's headband he realised his mistake but it was too late.

Kakashi quickly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan after building it up for 45 minutes and sent Kabuto to his Tsukoyomi world. Kabuto quickly lost consciousness.

Kakashi quickly got up and with what little energy he had left bolted into the forest straight to Konoha knowing that the other sound nin would soon return to the camp site to see what that burst of chakra was. Kakashi looked down at the cuts and burns all over his body and then sped up, he needed a hospital soon.

**IN KONOHA**

Shizune looked at the gate and sighed in sadness. Shizune had woken up a week and a half ago and there was still no word on Kakashi. As much as Shizune hated admitting it she was in love with Kakashi. That made her think about what Kabuto said. So Kakashi had told her he was using her to protect her.

'That was the most idiotic thing to do' she thought before smiling slightly.

She may end up forgiving him but he will get a blasting when he returns.

'If he returns' she thought before frowning and sighing again.

**WITH KAKASHI**

Kakashi felt like he was about to drop until he could see the gates of Konoha in his view. He used whatever energy he had left to get there. When he saw the guards run up to him he quickly collapsed into unconsciousness thinking 'home, sweet home'.

**IN KONOHA**

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling

'Hospital' he thought.

He looked around and noticed Shizune coming his way. He felt slightly awkward, so he let her speak first.

"Is what Kabuto said true" She asked in a serious tone.

"Yes" he said hesitantly wondering what the reaction would be

"I'll come and check your injuries later" Shizune said as she made her way towards the door.

She stopped at the door handle before quickly returning, kissing Kakashi quickly on the mouth.

"I forgive you" she said quietly after kissing him and walked out of the room with a small smile on her face.


End file.
